On a Train
by 2013livelife
Summary: One shot my do sequel. Hermione and Oliver meet on a train and the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a long time. I have had a crazy few months I am in my sophomore year of college and I guess a few weeks before finals isn't the best time to start writing again. However, I have been writing a lot of papers and have had the want to write fanfiction again. So here it is. I am thinking of starting Saving Sirius Black again so I might. I think I deleted it so if I did I won't but I definitely will start writing again. So now on to the basics I sadly and with a heart full of regret do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy

Review

Should I do a sequel?

Hermione didn't know what to think as she looked in the mirror. Her normally unruly hair had been tamed in to nice bouncy girls ending mid waist and she had on mascara and eyeliner framing her eyes with a gold shadow to bring attention to them. She had undergone a make over compliments of her mother who decided after Hermione came to Australia to restore their memories that her daughter needed some relaxation and pampering after everything she had been through. Hermione was reluctant to go along with her mother but she gave in deciding to give her mother this opportunity to spoil her only child. So here she stood in front of the mirror with a new look. She was wearing dark skinny jeans combat boots a emerald green tank and a biker jacket. "Oh honey you look amazing" said Helen Granger as she she hugged her daughter. "Thanks mum" said Hermione as she hugged her mom back. "Well lets go eat lunch and head home you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" said Helen. Well you see Hermione was about to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 8th year as she was not able to complete her education last year due to Voldemort. However, that is a story for another time.

-next day at platform 9 3/4-

"Have a good year sweetie and write to us when you get there." said Helen Granger as she hugged her daughter. "I will mum." said Hermione as she turned and hugged her dad. "Have fun Princess, learn a lot, study hard and hex any boy who looks at you." said Dan Granger as he hugged his daughter tightly. "I will dad" she said giggling "I will write to you when I get there. I love you." said Hermione as she picked up her things to leave. "We love you too, have fun" said Helen hugging Hermione one last time before she boarded the train.

Hermione was wearing a green body hugging dress that stopped just below mid thigh, her leather jacket and a pair of combat boots. She looked amazing and as she walked down the corridor of the train everyone stopped and stared. "That can't be Granger" "She looks hot" "Who knew she looked like that" came the whispers of students as she passed them to find an empty compartment.

"Hey do you mind if I join you" came a deep Scottish voice. Hermione looked up from her book and into the eyes of Oliver Wood. "Yeah, you are more than welcome to join me." said Hermione giving him a shy smile. "Hermione Granger right?" he asked. "That's right, and you are Oliver Wood quidditch extraordinary." said Hermione laughing slightly. "So they say" respond Wood returning her smile. "So may I ask Mr. Wood what you are doing on the train bound for Hogwarts?" asked Hermione as the curiosity got the better of her. "Well Miss. Granger you are looking at the new Fly Teacher and Quidditch program head" "Oh really, that is great. Shall I call you professor?" she asked with a smile. "No that is alright, you may call me Oliver you wont even have a class or interactions with me this year. So I believe." he said laughing. "Oh well you never know, Oliver I might just decide to learn how to fly." said Hermione. "You don't know how to fly?" he asked mortified. "Nope." she said in small voice. "Well then Hermione we are going to have to change that." said Oliver with a smile.

And there on that train bound for Hogwarts, like so many more before them was how Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood's relationship started.


	2. Chapter 2

Update/ Because I dot such good feedback and request from this I am making 2 sequels that will be out in Feb. on the 1st will be the first one. I will also be putting out a few one shoots related to the season. Gotta love the season of love when it comes to inspiration. Anyway let me know in the comments about any pairing you would like to see as a one shot for the month of Feb I am hoping to have about 5 if not more posted. Thanks. Love Kate


End file.
